transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
TNF 2011: New Iacon Gatecrashers
Iacon Plain The bright, golden light of Prima Facie and Altera lend this huge section of unbroken surface a soft glow, the splendor accentuated now that the debris and broken metal that once littered the area has been cleared. The flat, metallic plain continues as far as the optic to see, only to be broken in the distance by the sight of a massive golden city-state of technological marvel. Iacon stands in the distance, it is a city-state that is out-of-sync with the present state of the planet itself and a symbol of the hope for the Cybertron's return to its former glory. Autobot architects led by Fortress Maximus rebuilt the city-state using its original archived blue prints with near perfect accuracy, and only deviating in certain areas in order to eliminate strategic weakpoints that led to the original's demise. From the distance, one can see that the majority of Iacon's buildings is unlit underneath the bright endless expanse of the sky. Floating highway networks can be seen assembling and disassembling itself as the inhabitants inside uses it to travel to other areas within the city-state. IACON PLAIN Careening high above Cybertron's glinting metal surface flies a sharp craft, the gleam of Cybertron's metal surface reflecting off the red and black ship's highly reflective surface. //OK Decepticons! The plan is to pull in FAST, hit 'em hard! Let's make sure they don't forget who OWNS this planet!// Redshift says, "OK Decepticons! The plan is to pull in FAST, hit 'em hard! Let's make sure they don't forget who OWNS this planet!" Carnivac says, "Best kind of plan." Kenworth K1000 accelerates up the gracefully curving superhighway from the transparent segmented tube which leads down to Retoris. Autobot defensive guns pick him up by his lack of friendly identifier and open fire as soon as he crosses the perimeter, but he's moving too fast for the heavy guns to track easily and the lighter guns simply ricochet off of his armor panels. "Follow me, Carnivac! I'll make a lane, and you can reap the chaos that follows! The weak Autobots left behind to guard Iacon have NO HOPE of stopping such as we!" With a ringing crash Motormaster smashes through the gates of the city's curtain wall, knocking the gatekeepers aside like bowling pins! Combat: Kenworth K1000 inspires Mecha Fenrir Wolf with overbearing and terrifying words! Mecha Fenrir Wolf was a hunter, a predator... and when he wanted to be could actually be fairly stealthy. This was -not- one of those times. No, this was one of those times when the mechanical wolf was gleefully bounding along with the other Decepticons, oversized jaws curled into a toothy grin. "Mmm, I always did love a gatecrashing party!" A few gumbie guards manage to get clear of the rampaging Stunticon.. only to keel over stiff when Carnivac picks them off with his anti-thermal blaster. Carnivac says, "These guards need to -chill- out" AC130U Spooky II Gunship is sat on the runway of Iacon City, watching some Gumbies finish unloading the supplies he's brought. When the sensor ping goes off, he raises his tail-ramp and starts lumbering down the runway, gaining speed until he gets enough air under his wings to take to the skies. Alarms wail as Motormaster crashes through the gates, and Encore pushes his engines yet harder - resulting in a surprisingly short takeoff run for such a large aircraft. He immediately begins circling until he's up to around 3,000ft, then he starts heading towards the main gates, eyes open for Redshift and the Cons below. "WHAM, KAZAM, looks like we've got ZOWIE, company!" Warpath exclaims. The alarms are loud and Warpath is anxious for a fight. "I think I'll have to BOOM, bail out and start kicking some Decepticon tail!" Sergeant Encore says, "Just lemme know when you want me to drop the tail door, Warpath. Chutes are on the rack next to it." Redshift swoops in over the city after Motormaster barges in through the gate, weaving effortlessly among the defensive-fire being let loose from the city below. "HA! They've must've got these defenses from the bargain bin! I bet they don't even have target-lock!" He emits, followed by racous laughter. Redshift's bomb-bays open and he spills out a scattering of bomblets, which burst in white-hot flashes of fire and noise among the structures below. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Red Spacecraft has 'skipped' his action for this round. When a defense turret pops up to shoot at the airborn Redshift, Carnivac pounces on it and chomps down with his jaws, causing spits and showers of sparks as he tries to chew through it. Omnomnomnomnom. Eighteen gel-filled run-flat steel-belted radials smoke as Motormaster powerslides through the motorized bollards as if they weren't there and takes out a turret with the swing of his trailer before transforming. "Lay waste to their defenses! Smash them to pieces and leave them ripe for the slaughter!" With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Combat: Motormaster inspires Red Spacecraft with threatening and menacing words! Combat: You feel more courageous! AC130U Spooky II Gunship spots the bombing Redshift and decides to use do something he wasn't -strictly- designed to do: air-to-air combat. As Redshift is flying below him, the Autobot's pilot hologram smirks softly, pulling around in a pylon turn and opening up with his gatling gun. The noise the gun makes is like ripping paper, or breaking wind as it spits a hail of fire down towards the red spacecraft, letting him know that the skies are NOT clear. < I said, gerrof my LAND!> he repeats, a red light flashing within his cargo bay and alarm buzzing in synchrony as his tail ramp lowers. One of Encore's reloading servo-arms picks a parachute off the wall and straps it onto Warpath's back, the red light going green to signify it's safe to jump. Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship strikes Red Spacecraft with his Gatling Burst (Full-Auto) attack! "BLAM, here I go!" Warpath shouts, as the parachute is applied. He takes a flying leap out of Encore's cargo hold, pulling the ripcord and floating down to where the Decepticons are. "POW, ZOOM, bad doggie! No energon biscuit for you!" he says as he points his tank-turret at Carnivac. "Getonouttahere!" Combat: Warpath strikes Mecha Fenrir Wolf with his KAPOW KAZING *plink* (Laser) attack! The gatling gun tears through Redshift's armor, peeling off his paint and leaving his wings looking like slices of well-holed swiss. "Hey! HEY!" Redshift veers off of his course, curling into a wide spiral as he tries to get out of the gunship's line of fire. "You want to play with fire? I can play too!" He cries, flaring his thrusters to take him up and over the Autobot plane, and Redshift lets loose with more firebombs; Even if they miss their mark, he'll still hit the city below! Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Phosphorous Bombs attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected AC130U Spooky II Gunship 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 2 remain. Mecha Fenrir Wolf yips as he gets plinked with a laser, though it does knock him down from the gun placement he was chawing on."Ooo, someone decided to paracute a clown to the party." The mecha-wolf flips backwards, landing on his feet in robot mode, and drawing his rifle. Angles it up at the incoming minibot. "Shame he's going to have to crash it instead. Har har!" He fires back, trying to shoot a few holes in the parachute to hasten a rough landing. Carnivac flips up from his grinning mecha-wolf mode into his manic robot mode. "I'm next, am I? Presumptuous buffoon! You're FIRST!" Motormaster roars up at Encore from behind the wreckage of the turret, beams of highly energized hatred slicing out of his eyes and raking through the sky towards Encore in his high place. Combat: Carnivac misses Warpath with his Going Down! (Laser) attack! Combat: Motormaster misses AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his If Looks Could Kill They'd Be Lasers (Laser) attack! "Oh, no you don't!" Warpath retorts. He changes the angle of his descent so that the shots fired at his parachute go wide. "Now let's give you a lesson in ZING, who the real target is!" A shell blasts forth from the tank's barrel. "Here, BOOM, go fetch that!" Combat: Warpath misses Carnivac with his KABLAM! KACRACK! attack! Rodimus Prime says, "Attention Iacon landing control. This is Shuttle A234 requesting permission to....what in the world? Is that weaponsfire?" Sergeant Encore says, "Ach, dammit! Yeah, we got Cons!" Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "You BLAM, better believe it!" Rodimus Prime says, "Right. Not on -my- watch. Hang in there guys, I'm coming." AC130U Spooky II Gunship curses as the flare of the WP bombs blinds him, rolling and banking to try and clear his optics - luckily sending Motormaster's laser shot wide. There's a nice, new hole in his armour just behind his cockpit, right through to the structural supports. He still attempts to fire, however - hoping, even though he knows its irrational, that his targeting sensors aren't afected by the flare. Even though they're the same ones he uses to fly. Again the Gatling gun speaks its bark towards Redshift, the big Autobot banking hard to try and bring where he last saw the Con flier into the arc of its fire. Specter says, "Weaponsfire logged, Rodimus. Vicinity marked, prepare the welcoming committee?" Rodimus Prime is...not here. Technically speaking. Yet. He's on board the latest interstellar shuttle coming from Earth, along with a load of some other various supplies and with some support personnel that were being brought up to assist with the work on Iacon and the surrounding area. The Autobots had gotten hold of this beachhead on Cybertron through hard-won effort and slogging and they weren't about to let it go that easily either. The Shuttle casts a shadow over the gates as it soars down over the battlefield, its initial landing at the spaceport having been interrupted as Rodimus ordered a course change. A side-hatch in the ship opens up as the Autobot leader leans out, his rifle in hand and pointing downwards as he picks out the biggest target down there on the ground. None other than Motormaster, "Didn't anybody teach you Decepticons not to barge in uninvited!?" A series of bright blasts erupt as he fires 'on the move' while hanging out the airlock like a cowboy on a roaring freight train. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Photon Eliminator attack! -8 Sergeant Encore says, "Man, what a sight to get yer visuals back online to!" Rodimus Prime says, "I've got your backs, Autobots. Now lets send these party crashes back with their exhausts hanging between their rear motivators." Having been deposited two clicks east of the readjusted landing zone, Specter stalks through the plain with monumentous speed and agility. Leaping too and fro, bobbing and ducking under obstacles, his frame is a testament to the tenacity of which his small 'adventure' had taken him. The ship looms overhead, Specter uses the craft's own shadow to keep his presence masked.. Rodimus' himself the most obvious distraction. Combat: Specter slips into the shadows and out of sight... Red Spacecraft begins his evasive maneuvers as soon as he lets loose with the flash bombs, since usually that means a burst of wild gunfire is soon to follow. The hail of bullets miss Redhift by a broad margin as the speedy craft peels away, intent on a new target. He approaches Rodimus's shuttle, with the flaming cavalier hangig out of it, and quickly reverts to robot mode. Rifle in hand, he peppers the shuttle's broadside with blasts from his plasma rifle. "Your city is on Decepticon property, Rude-imus! Better pack up and move before we bomb it into the ground!" The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift misses Rodimus Prime with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -2 Carnivac dives to the side and does a neat tuck-n-roll as the minibot fires back,the cryogenic shell leaving a billow of frostiness as it freezes over the spot he'd been standing a few moments ago. "Well, if you want to cool off..." Propping himself up on one knee, Carnivac levels his weapon again and switchs the setting, firing the full heat dispersing ray this time. Combat: Carnivac sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Carnivac strikes Warpath with his Anti-Thermal Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Warpath, making him less efficient. "What's HE doing here?" Motormaster demands, sounding personally insulted that Rodimus Prime should show up on Cybertron now of all times. His photons! "Curse you, usurper! I am not afraid of you!" Motormaster shakes out his right arm, which chugs and grinds and transforms into a cross between a particle accelerator and a turbojet engine. "Why don't you come down here with the rest of us?!" Motormaster braces himself against the wrecked turret with his left hand and aims his cyclone gun up at the shuttle. The gun cycles up with a turbine shriek, a swirling cone of battlefield debris spiraling up towards the shuttlecraft's vulnerable intakes! Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster misses Rodimus Prime with his Foreign Object Damage attack! -3 Specter says, "In position, Prime." Rodimus Prime says, "Woah! That got their attention. Alright Specter, do what you can!" Carnivac says, "Geez, what spoilsport invited Rudeimus Prime to the party." Sergeant Encore says, "A warning, guys - the Bofors' mounting is a bit... iffy, she sometimes shoots a bit off for now." Specter says, "Negative. What is required." Cue one ice cube floating down in a parachute. Warpath gets iced up. "Hey, ZING, no fair! You were supposed to be BLING, put on ice!" He shakes his fist rather slowly and stiffly as he floats down. Combat: Warpath takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Motormaster says, "Our timeline has just shortened! No matter! The Autobots of Iacon will know they are not safe behind their flimsy walls!" Rodimus Prime instinctively ducks as laserfire from Redshift peppers the shuttle, stitching lines across its hull and just above where he's hanging out the side a moment later. Small tendrils of smoke trail off, only to be whisked away in the sudden windstorm of Motormaster's cyclone gun going to work. Once more the Autobot Leader is shifting position to avoid being hit, and this time he actually loses his grip and falls -out- the side of the shuttle and into open air! "We lost Prime!" The co-pilot calls out in a near panic, only for the main pilot to clench his jaw as he struggles with the damaged shuttle to keep it on course as he flies away from the city. "I can't deal with that right now!" "It sounds better when Magn..." "SHUT UP!" Meanwhile, Rodimus is tumbling in freefall, ruefully noting the damaged shuttle moving away from the battle, "Well at least if it crashes they can't blame me this time." Spinning around in mid-air, he looks down at the ground rushing up along with a certain Stunticon growing larger with each passing second. "Careful what you wish for, Motormaster!" He flips around in mid-air, not needing some flimsy parachute to get to ground level! He takes the quick and reckless way, aiming both feet in an attempt to come crashing down ON the Stunticon leader. "You might just get it!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Prime from Above! attack! -6 AC130U Spooky II Gunship grins as his sight returns to the sight of Rodimus Prime blasting down at the Cons - and receiving a firestorm in reply. He chuckles quietly, deciding to change targets - he's got a bone to pick with Motormaster, after all; the last time he and the truck got into a serious fight, it was the Autobot who came off worse. Still, the big Bofors gun fires a five-round salvo aimed for the KenworthCon. Encore's doing what he -usually - does best; sheling Cons from above! Just after he starts firing, he spots Rodimus falling. <> Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship 's Bofors Cannon attack on Motormaster goes wild! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Warpath with his Bofors Cannon attack! Rushing headlong into the fray, Specter reaches to his hip compartments and draws the two energon-saber handles (until activated, they look like sword handles with the actual sword part cut off). The air whips by him, dust and debris being whipped by his optic sensors.. his gaze already fixated on one, sole figure. The Wolf. Already having met, some time ago actually.. in a pile of dead bodies, Specter activates both of the cyan blades.. they hum with a *VRRRRMMMMMMMM*. The sound reverberates through the air, but by the time it reaches Carnivac.. it'll most likely be far too late. "Greetings." he chirps out, in a monotone detached voice. Two sabers lance down, paralell to eachother, aiming for the Decepticon's shoulder joint.. looking to sever it completely. "Now.. leave!" Combat: Specter appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Specter strikes Carnivac with his Bah Weep Grah Nah.. NOW LEAVE! attack! Slammed onto his back by Rodimus' impact, Motormaster lashes out from the ground like a bear backed into its cave, grabbing at Rodimus' leg to try to throw him while the Decepticon Ground Commander recovers his feet. Fortunately, being flat on the ground means the shot from above meant for him ricochets towards another Autobot, instead! Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses Rodimus Prime with his Metallikato: Rising Wolf! attack! Redshift transforms into his spade-shaped flight mode, pulling away from the shuttle as it's prized payload departs. While it's fun to take potshots at Rodimus, he'll leave Mr. Tall Dark and Trucky to take care of the Autobot leader. Redshift veers off over the city, cutting through a column of smoke, and making a steep dive towards Encore. "We don't tolerate Autobots in our airspace, pal! Why don't you get down on the ground -and stay there!-" He snaps, and he drops into a powered dive towards the bulky Autobot plane. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Red Spacecraft misses AC130U Spooky II Gunship with his Full Speed Ahead attack! Carnivac lifts his cannon to rest it against his shoulder as he giggles in an unhinged manner. "That's one way to cool off. Hah!" And with Motormaster stirring up the winds, there's no way that tankbot is going to be floating closer. Unfortunately in robot mode he's not nearly as aware of his surroundings. *krrrSHRRK* Sabers dig into one shoulder in a shower of sparks, leaving a severed arm to fall to the ground. Except in a shriek of pain, or anger, or anything of the sort, Carnivac just jerks to the side to the bit from the being jolted out of watching his other foe float away. Looks down at the dismembered limb, then turns enough to look over his shoulder. "Ooooo, it's yooou~" He nudges the limb with his foot and flicks it into the air to grab it with his other hand. "Just give me a moment for a quick handout." He plants one heel and spins on it, swinging the severed arm like a club as he starts cackling all over again. Combat: Carnivac misses Specter with his Still *Armed* And Dangerous (Smash) attack! Rodimus Prime impacts with Motormaster and flips off dramatically to land in a martial-arts style stance without a scratch! Well that's how he -wanted- it to happen. In reality it was more like crashing into a brick wall, and even though he came out on the better end, the Autobot Leader is still knocked flat alongside of the Stunticon, pushing himself up on one elbow to rub at his forehead. "Sheesh, anybody get the number of that truck? Maybe Kup's right, I need to think a little more before I ju..." He's cut off as fingers seize around his lower leg and he starts to scrape along the ground as Motormaster tugs. So what does Prime do? He tugs back. Yes ladies and gentlemen, you may have been expecting some epic clash of the titans at this very moment with much leaping and flipping about and fancy attack moves, and it comes down to Motormaster grabbing onto Rodimus' leg as a tug-of-war ensues when the Autobot leader grabs onto the ruins of a nearby gun turret the Stunticon had destroyed earlier. Metal creaks under protest, but holds for the moment, but there's no progress made and so Rodimus settles in to another tactic. What's that, you may ask? Fight dirty! Lifting up his other foot he kicks at Motormaster's face once, then twice, then a third time! "Hands. Off. You're not my type!" Could you ever see Optimus doing this? Yeeeeah we didn't think so. The red minibot finally lands. "Oooh, I'm BLAM, stiff," he complains, "OH, there's a target!" He transforms and points his turret at Redshift. "Let's see if I can POW, knock that out of the sky!" *POOF* goes a shell... Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. Combat: Red Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Sergeant Encore says, "SHIT! That was close" Combat: Red Tank misses Red Spacecraft with his Conventional Shells attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Motormaster with his Boot to the face! (Kick) attack! After the sabers dig into the Decepticon's cybertronian hide, Specter releases one from his grasp. With the trigger on the hilt unpressed, it instantly deactivates and falls to the ground. Arm out wide, the Autobot braces his side for impact and tucks him arm down on the severed arm-club. Keeping in motion, Specter swings around and grasps the severed arm's wrist with his left hand. "Moment given, still found.. wanting." he jests, aiming the severed arm-club at Carnivac's head. Combat: Specter misses Carnivac with his Carnivac Severed Arm-Club! (Kick) attack! AC130U Spooky II Gunship banks /hard/ to avoid the ramming RedshiFt, yelping loudly as he waffles in the passing fighter's Jetwash. he replies, using his slower speed and thus superior turning circle to get the Con on his left side. A side that the Decepticons should be learning to keep the hell away from - IF he can hit anything! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship 's Bofors Cannon attack on Red Spacecraft goes wild! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Specter with his Bofors Cannon attack! What Optimus knows and Rodimus doesn't, is that this sort of occasion is exactly why Motormaster has that big armored hood over his head. It rings like a great cracked bell as Rodimus boots it repeatedly, deafening but not otherwise harming Motormaster. "A-ha! One might say I've got you at my mercy, Rodimus... if I HAD any mercy!" Motormaster's gun arm transforms back into a hand, and with the shimmer of dimensional shunting his sword appears in it, powered core glowing through the runes carved into its two-ton blade. "Bleed, pretender," Motormaster gloats, bringing it down one-handed. "Suffer at the hands of MOTORMASTER!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Rodimus Prime with his Tyrant's Cleave attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Rodimus Prime, making him less efficient. Even in a steep, dangerous dive, Redshift doesn't lose his speedy edge. The agile air warrior is as comfortable in a steep drop as he is in a cold vacuum. He banks hard and breaks away, leaving Encore's bullets to fly off over the contested city. Even Warpath's main cannon is too slow to keep tabs on Redshift, and with two Autobots shooting him, the only solution is to fire back at both with a volley of high explosives! Combat: Red Spacecraft strikes Red Tank with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Red Tank's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Red Spacecraft 's Phosphorous Bombs attack on AC130U Spooky II Gunship goes wild! Combat: Red Spacecraft misses Motormaster with his Phosphorous Bombs Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 WP_Bombs. 1 remain. Carnivac ducks when the limb is whipped back at him, sniggering a bit. "Oh now you're just -trying- to give me a handout!" ... Crap, except now the arm is nowhere that he can grab it again. Medics are gonna be pissed he needs a new one built. "Bah! I don't need an arm to deal with you!" There's the pinkish flare of subspace, the clatter of armor and biomechanics clamping together, and then there's a -much- bigger wolf looming over the ninja-bot. "Raawr!" Carnivac lunges forward, trying to plow over the smaller bot with one of his spiked pauldrons. Carnivac is sealed within his Pretender shell, becoming a giant biomechanical wolf. Sergeant Encore says, "Punch 'in on the nose, it worked in da pub!" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Specter with his Spiked Shoulder Slam attack! -2 Rodimus Prime is still prone at the moment as Motormaster brings his blade arcing forward. With the gun turret blocking him on one side and the Stunticon on the other, the Autobot leader has nowhere to roll, so simply raises his right arm over his head as a heavy *WHUNK* of impact issues out. Most other Autobot would have lost an arm, or suffered severe damage from such a blow. Of course now one starts to see what marks the makeup of a Prime as, while the blade bites in in a shower of sparks, it lodges in the brightly painted chassis and holds fast. Rodimus' face scrunches into a pained grimace, but he holds fast as his other arm lifts up, the hand disappearing within only to re-emerge with a sudden whirl of a sawblade coming to life. "Hnnfh...not bad, Motormaster. But you of all people need to find out the hard way, I just plain don't like a bully!" With one arm still bound to the Stunticon's sword, the other sweeps out with the saw as he lances it straight at Motormaster's right leg! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Motormaster with his Buzzsaw attack! -2 Specter is plowed over, trampled under Pretender padded paws and rolled into a pain-cake. Snagging the tail on the way.. under, the albino Autobot quickly scales the back of Carnivac. "Combat banter, inefficient." Plopping himself down, it appears for a moment that Specter would break in the wild colt-wolf and they would ride off into the sunset, the bestest of friends forever. Only, this isn't a disney movie.. and these two aren't likely to ride off together -anytime- soon. Snatching an energon flash-bang from his satchel, Specter snaps off the knife portion and slams the other towards Carnivac's gaping mouth. Jumping up, Specter plants a foot down HARD on the Pretender's nose and leaps off. Hopefully, it'll trigger the device and overload Carnivac's sensors. If it's not a dud. Combat: Specter strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his That's a Mouthful! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Giant Armored Timberwolf 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Sergeant Encore says, "Or kick 'im, dat works too!" Specter says, "Negative. Explosive device, force-fed into the Decepticon's gullet." Specter says, "The.. kick, was only to set the charge off." Sergeant Encore says, "Niiice." AC130U Spooky II Gunship just happens to be flying over Motormaster when he spots Redshift's bay doors open, banking /hard/ to avoid the fire, and deciding he should take it groundside, to hell with it. Rodimus needs a hand, and he's just the Autbot to offer it. He circles higher and aims carefully, attempting to get the right moment when Redshift passes between himself and Motormaster - then he opens up with the Gatling gun - A nice, long, rude-sounding burst Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship misses Red Spacecraft with his Heavy Raincoud! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: AC130U Spooky II Gunship strikes Motormaster with his Heavy Raincoud! (Full-Auto) Area attack! "ZAM! ZOOM! Uh-oh," the red tank exclaims, "Can't see!" His turret takes a wild spin like a roulette wheel, not able to lock onto a target. "I don't know where I'm BAM, aiming at!" A stray shot aims in the air, but it probably won't hit anything. Combat: Red Tank strikes Red Spacecraft with his ZIP ZOP ZORCH! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Sergeant Encore says, "Mighta been guesswork, but dat was a hell of a shot!" Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "Oooh, POW, I hit something?" Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "I should ZING, shoot blind more often!" Sparks fly and Motormaster roars in outrage, limping quickly back from Rodimus. He's favoring the leg which now has a big ugly gash in it where Rodimus' buzzsaw cut almost halfway through the shin, and wearing a sour expression on his big purple face. "Upstart! Who are you to teach ME a lesson? You didn't EARN your place through struggle and treachery, like a Decepticon! You didn't even earn it after the fashion of your weak-willed comrades, through scientific talent or diplomacy! You were GIVEN your powers and your place by a MAGIC TRINKET. You may be undeservedly stronger than I am, but you are still BENEATH me!" He transforms into his crusher mode, the clamp at the end of his crane snapping as it menaces Rodimus. "You're nothing but TRASH to me!" Rearranging himself with a loud grinding sound, Motormaster transforms into a piece of large industrial machinery sporting a menacing crane. Combat: Car Crusher misses Rodimus Prime with his Trash Compactor attack! -2 Giant Armored Timberwolf ends up skidding on his chin when Specter stomps down on his head, followed by the muffled sound of the bomb going off in his mouth. While it doesn't directly blind him that way, the internal burst of energy does scramble those sensative sensory systems contained in the shell's cranial section. With a huff he pushes himself back up, and hiccups a few sparks. "Oh now *hic* look at what you did *hic*! It looks like I *hic* have some lame *hic* sparkly gimmick in my mouth!" At the moment he can't tell which of the three blurry Specter's he sees is the real one since his audial sensors got frizzed too, so he resorts to just rearing up one front paw and taking a wild wide swipe in front of him with it. "Get back *hic* into focus, it's giving me *hic* vertigo!" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Specter with his Clawful Flailing (Punch) attack! Oh, and also Motormaster gets hit by some bullets, but that's not nearly so epic as Rodimus buzzsawing him. Red Spacecraft is getting well-used to Encore's hail of bullets, although even a dedicated speedster has trouble odgig gunfire from so many vectors at once. Warpath's wild shot leaves a black scorch mark on Redshift's underbelly. Flippig over into his winged robot mode, Redshift zooms down towards Warpath and opens fire with his plasma rifle before zipping behind a smoking tower. The sleek red spacecraft transforms into the winged warrior Redshift. Combat: Redshift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Redshift strikes Red Tank with his Incinerator Rifle attack! -4 Bots! "Hey, BOOM, Encore! I'm going to send you some targeting stats, you use 'em to ZING, knock that little spaceship out of the sky!" the Red Tank announces. The tracking sensors appear to be on the barrel of the tank itself, so it tracks, trying to achieve missile-lock. "We have tone!" "Woah!" Rodimus cries out as the clamp on the crane snaps forward to grab at him, and this time he has the room to maneuver and do something about it. Rolling backwards just as the jaws snap shut where he was a moment ago, he comes up kneeling, then straightens up and glares back at Motormaster's direction. It's hard to glare at a stationary object but he manages to do it all the same. "You know, there's a time I might have almost agreed with you that I don't deserve to be where I am. Maybe a part of me still does...I didn't ask to be here afterall." He clenches his hands into fists for a moment, "But I guess I was chosen and somebody somewhere decided to have faith in me. Even Optimus. I may not be the best Prime there ever was, nor the strongest. But I'll NEVER be beneath the likes of those who carry themselves through life without care and with a merciless disregard for other people. I know there's no point in trying to explain it, because it's completely lost on the likes of you. And I don't know whether that means I should hate you or pity you." He raises his right arm, pointing his arm-blasters straight at the base. "But I know this much. You think I don't deserve to be stronger than you? TOO BAD! Deal with it!" A fizzle of sparks erupt from the barrels of his arm-blasters. Oh right, that's where the sword cut in and cut the connections. Luckily he's got another arm, snapping it up and releasing a series of harsh blasts right at the center of the Stunticon's base form! Combat: Warpath takes extra time to assist AC130U Spooky II Gunship 's next attack. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Car Crusher with his Arm Blasters attack! -1 Hoping his agility, or their agility.. as Carnivac was seeing triple, would keep his adversary whiffing.. Specter is once again pummeled, only this time in the form of a vicious swipe. What was just a paw shake for the Pretender, sends the sneak-thief flying backwards. Mid-air, regaining composure and resolve, Specter aims his fist and looks down the forearm.. adjusting aim. "Once again, I implore you.." Tiny plasma stars eject out of the forearm-housing at high speeds, "Leave." Combat: Specter sets his defense level to Guarded. AC130U Spooky II Gunship seems to be getting annoyed with Redshift; he drops down to the ground and transforms, chewing on his cigar as he clips the Bofors gun into its rifle stock. He drops to one knee to steady the shot further, raising the autocannon up to his left shoulder and nestling it in carefully, sighting down the barrel and taking aim. Receiving Warpath's data, he takes a pull of his cigar. "Awright, speedy, it's time ta get serious..." He mutters, stilling his ventilators, before squeezing the trigger. Encore transforms into his robot mode, lighting a cigar and adjusting his hat. Combat: Encore misses Redshift with his Bofors Rifle attack! Combat: Specter strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Ninja Pew-Pew! (Laser) attack! Cons! Warning tallies are coming up all over Motormaster's HUD as he soaks impact after impact from all variety of implements. As much as he resents it, he really is as much outclassed by Rodimus as Motormaster in turn outclasses the likes of little Warpath over there. "Decepticons, we've done enough here!" he bellows over his minibase form's loudspeakers, electricity still arcing between the joints of his crane. "Retreat!" Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Kenworth K1000 folds back up into his truck mode and guns it for the freeway, blowing past the remaining defenders in a cloud of dust (on Cybertron, dust is mainly graphite lube and iron filings) and diesel smoke. The uninjured Autobots send up a cheer in their Prime's name, firing lasers at Motormaster as he accelerates away to avoid the shots. Combat: Kenworth K1000 sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Kenworth K1000 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Redshift Sergeant Encore says, "They're runnin'!" Rodimus Prime says, "Great job, guys!" Sergeant Encore says, "Yeah, I hardly hit anyfin. Man, I really needa get the mountings on my Bofors gun checked out..." Let's Blow Scrap Up! Warpath says, "That'll ZOOM, show 'em who's boss!" Warning lights flash in the cockpit in Redshift's chest, and his HUD confirms the attemped target-lock. A smirk pulls across his slate grey face, and his boot-jets ignite, sending the lithe warrior streaking into the sky. "HA! Just you try it! Even with your fancy sensors you can't catch me!" Blasting into the sky, he transforms into his ship mode. The hail of gunfire races up to meet him, but the small spacer outpaces the energetic projectiles, crashing though the sound barrier and heading for the stars. Redshift transforms into his sleek spacecraft mode and takes to the air. Combat: Red Spacecraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Little bursts of energy fly as the ener-shriuken pummel Carnivac's shoulders, leaving dents and scorch marks in his armor. While at the same time the long cannon attatched to his backpack starts to zone in on the dodgy little sucker throwing them at him. Just a little... Ears slick back at the shout for a retreat. "Dangit!. Sorry, ride's leavin'." Carnivac puts that fifty foot leap in any direction ability to good use, launching himself to land on Motormaster's trailer for a quick lift away from Autobot Central. Redshift says, "Have fun puttin' out the fires, Autobums!" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Kenworth K1000 and Red Spacecraft Warpath says, "If I were you I'd BLAM, worry about putting out your own fires, ha ha ha!" Rodimus Prime says, "Keep running, Redshift. And tell the rest of your band you'll get the same treatment if you show your faces around here!" Rodimus Prime watches the Decepticons pull out, lowering his extended arm in satisfaction. As he hears the cheering of the nearby Autobots, he can't help but smile just a bit before gesturing towards the damage left behind. "Great work, folks. Now let's get these fires put out and fix this damage before they decide to try their luck again!" Fanfare says, "Any'un need a lift home then?" Specter says, "Negative, after the fires are extinguished.. home is approximately one click away." Sergeant Encore says, "Ican cover that, bruv! We're at Iacon anyway" Fanfare says, "Verrah well!" Category:TNF Category:Logs